


FEDERAL AGENTS ARE JUST AS MESSY AS EVERYONE ELSE

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV), The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Bi-sexual Brianna, Bi-sexual Tasha Zapata, F/F, F/M, FBI (DC), FBI NYC, Interracial Relationship, Messiness In General, Past Relationship(s), Past hookups, cross-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: CHAPTER 1:PATTERSON and TOM KEENCHAPTER 2: NAS KAMAL and KURT WELLERCHAPTER 3:TASHA and ROSACHAPTER 4:SAMAR and READECHAPTER 5:JANE and OSCARCHAPTER 6-TASHA and DEREKCHAPTER 7-NAS and KURT WELLER(I'll be adding Chapters as I go...I'm positivethat there will be more than 7)





	FEDERAL AGENTS ARE JUST AS MESSY AS EVERYONE ELSE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [IndelibleEvidence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleEvidence/gifts), [Pink_lemonade19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_lemonade19/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [FanFicholic1981](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicholic1981/gifts), [DanaWPatterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaWPatterson/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [WordsofSplendor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsofSplendor/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [adangerousbond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousbond/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [RiseandShineDearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseandShineDearie/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [georgiamagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patterson and Tom Keen

Patterson steps off the elevator, many times more dazzling than normal. Zapata falls into step beside her,  
needling her about the reason for the more happy than usual attitude. “You GOT SOME, you Blonde hooker!  
I’m jealous!”, the Latina hisses, low enough so that only Patterson can hear. “Gimme ALL the durty deets!”,  
her best friend insists.

“I met this dorky-cute GOD of a man in a Georgetown bar-Junior High School Teacher, if you can believe it.”  
She deftly locates a photo on her iPhone: WM, with a light fuzz of beard; blue eyes black framed glasses:  
and as Patterson stated, very good-looking, in a dorky way. “His name is Tom Keen. We spent the whole  
weekend together, and Tasha…when I say he “beat it up”….UMMMH!”

“The ‘HOLE’ weekend, or the ‘HOLES’ weekend?”, Tasha sniggers.

“Celosa (Jealous).” Patterson scrolls through a few more shots: Tom shirtless, displaying his eight pack;  
Tom lounging by the pool at the Four Seasons Hotel; Tom sleeping, again shirtless. “Had to do my thing;  
I’ve been on a no-dick diet for far too long…what’s new with YOU in that department?”

“Same same. I’m off Men for awhile. I’m OFF EVERYBODY for awhile."

“Rosa Benitez-with the DOUBLE E cups?”, Patterson asks with a knowing grin.

“Out of town for two months. I’m happy with my Friend BUZZ LONG’s company, for now. He doin’ juuus fine.”

“A’ight, do you.”

“As I always do.”

Weller, Nas, and Reade come into the lab just then. Both Women notice that Weller and Nas seem to take pains  
to keep Reade and Zapata between the two of them. After the briefing, Tasha catches up Reade. “Hey…what’d  
you get into over the weekend?”

‘Hung out with Samar. She came up from DC. Stayed two days.”

“Durty deets over beers, after?”

“Bring some durty deets of YOUR OWN, while ya in MY bidness.”

“Sorrrrry…I haven’t had business in…she checks her watch…73 days.”

“GawDAMN!.”

“I KNOW…I gotta fix that.”

Later, locked in a vestibule of the ladies' restroom, Patterson reminisces about her  
weekend with Tom Keen (dududududududududuuu): Tom behind her delivering high  
quality (really superior) 'back-shots' into her up-raised rump..later, spooning her as they  
lay on their sides, watching her facial expressions as he enters her anally, again and again...  
the memories bring a deep blush to her upper chest, neck, and face, forcing her to sit there and  
drink a full bottle of water to bring her temperature down.


End file.
